


The Truth Comes Out

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the CaptainCanary Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. Day #2 challenge was episode based, so I redid the ending for Marooned. Jax decides to tell the team what REALLY happened between Rip and Mick. PG-13 for language mostly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

**Day Two for CC Hiatus Fest: Episode Based (Marooned)**  
Summary: Jax doesn’t keep silent when it comes to what Rip said to Mick  
Rated: PG-13

Dis: I don’t own LOT

.

.

.

Jefferson glanced at the doorway Snart just walked out of. They’d had a meeting about what to do about Mick and he had a sick feeling in his gut. He knew what Snart was thinking about doing. Killing a man, for the sake of the team… but… Leonard didn’t know the whole story. None of them did.  He had a sense of loyalty to his Captain, who had asked him to not say anything but… But he was supposed to be a hero, right? And heroes don’t keep silent about stuff like this. He wasn’t sure why Mick didn’t say anything to Leonard but he was sure as hell going to!.

“I have something to say.”

Somber expressions looked up at him. All but Rip whose eyes turned into a dark warning. Rip didn’t want him to tell, but he _had_ to. He had to do it, because deep down: had had to wonder if Mick would have turned on them if he’d stood up for him against Rip. He remembered how careful Mick had been carrying Kendra. How he had their backs despite everything else. How he’d saved Ray despite the odds from the jail because of Ray taking a hit for him. There was good inside of Mick, maybe not a lot: but it was there, and someone had to say something on his behalf. 

“What is it, Jefferson?” asked Stein, who felt his bubbling indecision.

“Nothing that can’t wait for a later time, I’m sure,” said Rip sharply, gaining the attention of Sara. Sara slowly turned her gaze upon Jax, who was now fidgeting with his hands. 

“Jax?” Sara’s voice was calm, soothing. “You can tell us.”

“Back at the other ship…” Rip sighed in disgust. “…Rip said some nasty things to Mick.”

“What kind of things?” asked Ray. He and Mick were getting along well enough. He’d call Mick his friend, but he wasn’t sure if Mick would call him a friend. Not yet anyway. When Jackson hesitated he looked at Rip, his voice a little harder. “What _kind_ of things?”

“It is nothing that has to do with-” started Rip but he broke off when Jackson slammed his hands on the table. Kendra jumped, Stein’s emotions started going as crazy as Jefferson’s, but Sara remained calm. “Mr. Jackson!”

“You called him dumb! A dumb piece of meat! You told him he wasn’t part of this team!” shouted Jax, making everyone else either gasp or step back. Everyone but Sara. “That he didn’t matter! That he was only here because of Snart! Why would you say that to him, _huh_? He was still part of this team! And I think the only reason he turned on us was because of _you_!”

“Is this true?” asked Sara softly after a moment. 

Rip didn’t answer, he just looked away, but that was answer enough. 

“You sonuvabitch!” lashed out Ray, raising his fist and for once it wasn’t a female giving Rip Hunter a right-cross across the jaw. “I almost didn’t do that! I’m glad I did. That felt surprisingly good.”

“Why would you do that, Rip?” asked Kendra, her eyes accusatory. “Is that like how it was with me? Just wanted me to get Carter here?”

“No-” insisted Rip, rubbing his jaw. 

“So you were just going to let Snart kill his partner, his friend… To save face with us?” asked Sara. Her voice so deadly quiet that people were now wary of her instead of Jackson. Ray, who’d been in the middle of the two of them, easily took a step back so that he wasn’t in the cross-hairs. 

“He’s still a risk to the mission,” argued Rip. 

“No he isn’t. _You_ are,” said Sara, her voice cool and calm. Leonard’s words came back to her. “We’re nothing but disposable pawns to you. We don’t matter, our lives don’t matter… Just yours. Look where its gotten us. You threatened to leave me in the dust in 2046 and now you’re doing the same to Mick. We’re just up for slaughter when things don’t go as according to plan.” Sara looked at Stein. “He wanted me to kill you, you know.”

Stein choked. “W-What?”

“You know who stopped me? _Leonard_.”

Rip looked down, his jaw ticking. “I’m doing this for all of you! If we don’t stop Savage we are all doomed! All of us!”

“ _Bullshit_ ,” said Stein, making everyone gape at him. “Pardon my language but I am still trying to recover from the fact you wanted to _kill me_. Which might have had some repercussions for Jefferson as well! So _that_ is what your excuse is. Bullshit!”

“I’m with the Professor on this one,” said Sara before turning away. 

“Where are you going?” asked Rip. 

“To find Leonard.” Sara stopped to look over her shoulder at him. “I suggest you get somewhere safe before I bring him and Mick back to discuss if we want to keep doing this or not.”

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t leave without you,” said Stein and Ray came to stand beside him, cracking his already sore knuckles. Rip was about to turn away but Kendra and Jackson were there. 

“Give me a reason,” said Kendra.

All Rip could do was sigh. Thing for him were _not_ looking good.  

.

.

.

Sara was sprinting as fast as she could through a snow covered field. Her lungs and leg muscles were burning with exertion but she was almost there. Snart had taken the jumper, with Mick inside. She got a location from Gideon but she wasn’t sure if she would be fast enough. She didn’t want to fail him. He’d stopped her from making the mistake of killing Stein, so she owed him this. Taking a running leap she made it over a creek and scrambled up a steep incline, hands digging in slushy snow to make it to the top. Soon, she heard talking, and she pushed harder until she was in a clearing. 

“SNART! STOP!”

“What are you doing here?” asked Snart. His voice was tight with emotion, as tight as the grip on his gun which was pointed at Mick. Mick was on the ground with an accepting sort of look on his face. She could see the anger, the hurt, the betrayal… But she could also see the love between two partners. The friendship. She couldn’t let that die. 

“I know,” said Sara, now looking at Mick. “I know what Rip said to you. We _all_ do.”

“What is she talking about?” asked Snart. 

“Nothing. Just pull that trigger,” answered Mick. 

Sara was now at Snart’s side. “Don’t.”

“I don’t have a choice,” he whispered and she brought her hand up to the gun.

“There’s _always_ a choice.”  She took the weapon but before Mick could move she aimed it at him. “Sit and listen, Mick. What Rip said was complete bullshit.” She borrowed those words from Stein. “You _are_ part of the team. I don’t care what Rip thinks. No one does. Ray, Stein, Jax… All of us see you as a member.” She lowered the gun then tossed it to the side in the snow, something Snart would probably yell at her about later. She outstretched her arms, making her body an open target as she walked toward Mick. “So now its _your_ turn, Mick. Your turn to make a choice. Not so long ago, Rip ordered me to kill Stein-” Mick’s eyes widened at the confession. “-and I didn’t do it. I didn’t fall in line and I was a better person for it. _Don’t_ fall into line, Mick. All of us want you back, okay? All of us.”

Mick looked down at that, his mind whirling. Sara could see his demons battling it out on the inside. She was tense as she got within range for him to attack. He didn’t move though. He just stayed in the snow. 

“You’re not dumb,” she said softly, so only they could hear. Leonard was still standing in the same spot. “You know Ray punched Rip in the face for saying that?”

“Did he?” Mick’s lips twitched, as if fighting a smile. “Hmm…”

“And Jax? He went to bat for you,” said Sara. “Went against Captain’s orders to tell us all about it. Kendra? Kendra is doubting herself now because she thinks she was invited just because of Carter.”

“She’s better than that…” said Mick. 

“And so are you.”

“Just like that?” Mick barked out a laugh. “After everything I can be part of the team again and everything will be sunshine and rainbows?”

“Yes, because if we were made to choose, we’d all choose you over Rip.”

“What about Leonard?” he asked, his eyes dark. “He obviously doesn’t feel the same.”

“I do,” said Leonard. “I wasn’t going to kill you. I thought I was but…” Leonard sighed. “I don’t think I could have pulled that trigger.” Leonard walked up to Mick and Sara. “I messed up, Mick. My head is filled with these… These…”

“Feelings?” asked Sara. 

“Yeah, _those_ , and I hate it, but I can’t help but to care, Mick. I have to save our world, okay? I’m doing this for Lisa. I know… I know you don’t have anyone back in 2016, but-”

“I have you… _Had_ you.”

“ _Have_. You have me,” insisted Leonard with a nod. 

“So…” Sara gestured between the two of them. “We good?”

“No.” Leonard’s eyes looked pained at Mick’s answer. “But we’ll get there… Right, Boss?”

“Yeah…” Leonard smiled, then sighed and looked at his gun on the ground. “You better not have broken that.”

“You can yell at me about this later,” said Sara. “We need to get back to Waverider before Rip leaves without us.”

“Can I at least clock him?” asked Mick. 

“Ray hit him on the left side, make sure you get him on the right,” said Sara and Mick barked out a laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Aha! I like how you think!” Mick’s eyebrows furrowed as he released her shoulders to stick his hands deep in his pockets. “About earlier… When we fought…”

“There’s water under a bridge somewhere, Mick,” said Sara. “There was a time I was in a dark place and I almost killed someone close to me… I _know_ , okay?”

“Ok.”

.

.

.

Later, after Rip was sent to his quarters with TWO ice-packs, the team sat down. There wasn’t a thing that wasn’t said. Between Sara and Stein, Mick and Leonard. It was like a therapy session with oversharing from all sides. When it came down to it, they all held a vote, and decided to stay on the team. They also made sure to always have the other’s backs no matter what and to always keep an eye on what Rip was doing. 

Now, things were winding down and Sara still had most of her drink when Leonard sided up next to her. She turned to look at him and she could see he was trying to think of the best way to say something important. 

“Hey,” she greeted, opening up the lines of communication. 

“Hey,” he answered before turning his head to look at her. “I’m not good at thank you’s. They make me uncomfortable and itchy.”

“Okay?” she said with a laugh. 

“But thanks. For having Mick’s back…” He turned now to look at Mick, laughing over his beer at something Ray said. “He… He hasn’t had many people speak up for him in his life. He’s always been talked down to and pushed aside. He has his problems… We’ve all seen that, but…” Leonard nodded to her. “Thanks. You did what I couldn’t do… _Failed_ to do.”

“You’re welcome. You said it yourself. You couldn’t kill him. I think in the end, you’d have made the right choice. Besides…” She nudged him. “I owed you. For Stein.”

“He doesn’t seem too upset,” said Leonard, a sly smile forming on his face. 

“Not with me anyway,” said Sara. She rest her head on his shoulder, making him tense and his smile drop. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Basking in the moment,” said Sara, but really, she was pushing his buttons. She saw Leonard vulnerable today, and that was hard to forget. The man had a heart whether he wanted to admit it or not. There was a warm glow that a part of her was now drawn to, and she’d be damned if she’d miss an opportunity to see his composure slip a little. 

“This _isn’t_ a moment,” he answered, shifting uncomfortably, but not pulling away.

“Oh, I think it is. Deal with it, Snart. Don’t make me change my mind about liking you.”

“Oh, so you _do_ like me…” he said, turning his head, his lips almost pressed to her forehead. _Almost_. 

Sara smiled, taking her head off his shoulder so she could look up at him. “Maybe a  _little_.”

**END**


End file.
